Broken
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: Alone and broken hearted, Dani lies on the streest, an idea suddenly comes to her and with it, hatred. She hates the world around her for her miserable life. She hates others for having what she can't and most importantly, she hates Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a depressing angst-y sort of fic because I felt like it.**

I walk the empty streets alone. No food, no money, no home, and no family. I'm forced to steal my meals, even though I know I can't get caught, I still hate having to steal, but a girl's gotta eat. I sleep where ever I think is safe, even if it's cold or uncomfortable. Who am I you might ask? I am Dani Phantom. Not the world renowned ghost hero that united humans and ghosts in our greatest hour of need Danny Phantom. No, I am Dani Phantom, the failed experiment that abandoned by her creator.

I've only seen my original twice in my entire seven months of existence. I refuse to call those seven months my life, because this is no life, it's a living hell. I've never asked for much, all I really want is a home with Danny, where he could tell me he loved me, tuck me in at night, and hold me when I'm scared. Yes, I admit it, I'm scared.

I walk by another empty store. I consider using it as my home for the night, but stop dead when I notice the anti-ghost alarm that's installed. I sigh and keep walking. It's getting harder and harder to survive out here, but what can I do? Valerie and her father are nice, but they couldn't afford to have me around. I refuse to go to Danny. I'm not even sure if he cares about me. He could have stopped me from flying off dramatically both times, but he just let me go. What type of family does that? Who just let's a twelve year old girl with ghost powers just fly off without a fight. He probably doesn't even care about me. He probably just came to save me so he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of letting another human being die.

I stumbled into a deserted ally way, deciding that this would be my home for the night. It just wasn't fair. Why did Danny get to have everything and I have nothing? Why does no one love me? Am I destined to live my life to live as a street urchin? All these questions swirled through my head as I lay down on the cold cement.

No one wanted me anymore. People hated me because I was filthy. I'm tired of being on the receiving end of all this crap. I've done good things just like Danny, helped people, and what do I get? Nothing. I'm probably just going to end up like one of those filthy hookers that patrol the streets at night. Getting slapped around, raped by strange men when I don't do what they want. But that would never happen to Danny. No, he'd never have to degrade himself like that. He'd always have friends and family to help him.

Tears streaked down my face, despite how tightly I wrenched my eyes shut. I hate my life. I completely despise everything about my miserable fucking excuse for an existence. That's when my eyes flew open wide. My life didn't have to be this way. I could have whatever I wanted; I'd just have to take it to get it. I'm sick of being nice, of being the good guy and getting spit on in return. The world owes me for what I've done to help people and if the world has to suffer a bit so I can get what I want, why should that be my problem? Why should I care if the people who hate and put me down have to die so I can finally enjoy my life?

The answer? I shouldn't care.

But there was one thing standing in my way. The one person the planet who could possibly stop me. Danny Phantom. Well, he won't be a problem for long. With that, I stood up and transformed into my ghost half, taking off into the night sky with only one thing on my mind.

The destruction of Danny Phantom.

**Heart breaking I know. But don't worry, this won't be the last chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was going well today in Amity Park. The sun was shining, but the temperature was moderate. Everyone had come out to enjoy the day. Even a few ghosts had come out of the ghost-zone to enjoy the sunshine. Ember had come out and we made an arrangement for her to do a show in the park, minus the mind control spells. Though I couldn't help but have a sour feeling in the pit of my stomach. On days like this when the whole family's out and enjoying themselves I can't help but feel like something's missing and in truth, I know what that something is, but I can't tell anyone yet.

"Danny," I looked down and saw my girlfriends of six months, Sam Manson standing below me. It had taken a few weeks to get used to seeing each other as more than friends, but the slight awkwardness had passes between us and we were going strong.

"Hey Sam," I said, floating down and kissing her quickly. "How's everything going?"

"Not bad, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"And what about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Maybe," She drew out, a playful smile starting to creep across her lips. "I could be enjoying myself a lot more."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled devilishly and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was short lived because, suddenly I felt something grab the back of my jumpsuit and throw me backwards. I connected hard with a building and felt my attacker slam into me full force, sending both of completely though the wall. The ghost didn't even wait for me to recover before it grabbed me by the front of my jumpsuit this time and started delivering punch after punch to my face. Predicting where it was, I grabbed its fist and twisted it in my hand.

My attacker grunted and stumbled back, but managed to stay invisible. Now it was my turn to go on the offensive. I fired a plasma-ray and hit my target dead on. Whoever it was hit the back wall hard, but didn't go down. Whoever this was was defiantly tough. Not a lot of ghosts could take a direct blast from my plasma-ray and remain conscious, let alone get back up and fire its own plasma-ray right back at me.

The bolt hit me and sent me flying out the back of the building. My head made a nice loud crack as it connected with the pavement. I groaned and stood up again, holding my bleeding head. Then I saw it. A little trail of dust being kicked up as my invisible attacker flew at me. I powered up an ecto-wave and fired. A high pitch female scream told me I hit her.

The ghost flew backwards and smashed into a parked car, leaving it all but destroyed. I smirked and pulled out my Fenton thermos, thinking the battle was over. Just then, the ghost's invisibility faded and disappeared, leaving behind the image of a thirteen years old girl with snow white hair, neon green eyes, and a black and white jump-suit. There was no mistaking her, it was defiantly Dani.

She got back up, not noticing or caring that her invisibility had slipped. "Dani, what are you doing?" Dani charged at me, hands powered up with energy as she jumped and punched me in the face. I stumbled backwards more from shock then pain. She ran at me again, but this time I grabbed her out of the air and pinned her to the road by her wrists. "What's going on Dani? Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" She growled, firing a pair of plasma-rays from her eyes. My hands flew to my face, where the energy hit. "I'm doing this because I hate you." I stared at her. "You left me alone on the streets to die. Why else would you have just let me fly off on my own?" She leapt at me again. I was too dumbfounded to defend myself.

She quickly beat me senseless. Punching and kicking at my face, and ribs. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker showed up to try and help, but Dani made a huge wall of ice that blocked them off from us. "Did you ever love me?" Dani asked. I looked up into her eyes, they were hard and venomous, but I swore I could see tears starting to well up in them.

"Of course I love you." I choked out. Her face twisted into an angry scowl.

"You're lying." She screamed, and picked me up by the back of my jump-suit. Using all her ghostly strength, she threw me across the street into the side of a building, face first. I dropped like a stone to the ground. My vision was blurry and I couldn't make my limbs move if I tried. "I hate you." Dani said, suddenly standing over top of me. "You left me, your twelve years old clone, alone to wander the streets." She yelled and punched me in the face. I fell over sideways, but she grabbed the front of my jump-suit and pulled me back up. "I had to steal my food." She yelled, punching me in the face again. "I had no home," Another punch. "No bed," Another punch. "No family, no one to tell me they loved me," Another three punches. Tears were now streaming down her face and she was barely suppressing her sobs. "It's not fair! Why do you get to have everything and I get nothing."

She punched me again and again, her punches losing power with every swing, until they were light taps against my cheek. She pulled her fist back again, but collapsed onto my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why?" She cried. "Why can't I hate you?"

Ignoring my pain, I wrapped my arms around her and did my best to comfort her. "Shh. It's ok Dani."

"Why did you just let me leave after I was stabilized?" Her voice wasn't angry, just confused.

"I had to, if you didn't leave, Vlad would have been able to find you easily." I said, rubbing soft circles on her back. "You have no idea how much it killed me on the inside to let you just fly away, but I had to do what would keep you safe." There was another pause as she let all of this information soak in. "I've been looking for you every day after Vlad left earth. I was beginning to thing I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry for hurting you so badly."

"It's ok," I said, struggling to my feet while still carrying her. "Let's go home."

**Ok, I'm glad I finally finished this.**

**Review**


End file.
